The Parable of the Three Men
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Therefore, those who put their trust in man will never see the Kingdom of God. However, those who put their trust in the Lord are blessed throughout their lives - A parable about the selfishness and pride of human beings.


Parable of the Three Men

A long time ago, in a land far in the East, there once lived three young men. These men were kind and hard-working people, and their actions were pleasing in the Eyes of God.

One evening, the three men were walking together down a long road, and the Lord suddenly appeared on their path in front of them. He spoke: "Your works here on Earth satisfy me greatly. You work hard all day while giving all your worldly possessions to the poor. Money means little to you, and through this you give glory to my Name. I will grant you each one request, because the Lord blesses His children and wants them to prosper."

The three men were greatly humbled when the Lord had said this, and each wished to please Him with their choice.

One of the men, the eldest, came forth first. Now, this man had recently lost the woman he loved to a deadly illness, and he was greatly saddened by it. He spoke to the Lord, "Oh, Lord Almighty. Could You in Your infinite power bring back my true love, so that my wretched heart be mended and my happiness be restored?"

"Go and continue teaching My Word for three more years," The Lord said, "And your request shall be granted."

The second man then came forth. This man had come from a sinful family, whose evil and rebellious acts had been well-known and looked down upon by the rest of the world. He spoke to the Lord, "Oh, Lord All-Knowing. Could You in Your infinite wisdom give me one highly respected quality, so that the rest of the world will look up to me as a leader and not merely as a result of sin?"

"Go and continue teaching My Word for five more years," The Lord said, "And your request shall be granted."

The third man, the youngest, then came forward. This man was the most eager of the three, and was keen to show his deep faith and humility. He spoke to the Lord. "My Lord and my God! All I ask from You is that never the day will come where I fall away from You and spend eternity in the pits of hell with Satan and all his demons. Allow me to come into Your Kingdom, Oh God!" However, the third man was shrewd and clever. He knew that if God granted him his request, he could secure a place in heaven for himself without any effort.

"Go and continue teaching my Word for seven more years," The Lord said, "And your request shall be granted."

Then the Lord left them, and the three men continued on their way.

The first man traveled to a nearby city and immediately began working at their local church. He did precisely as the Lord had asked him and worked there for three years. During those years, his sadness about his lost love began to fade. While many people came to worship, there was one woman who came almost every day. The first man grew to know this woman, and, over time, began to fall in love with her. When his three years' service to the Lord was complete, he asked the woman to marry him, and she accepted. For the rest of his days, he remained happy and content.

The second man decided not to settle in a single town, but rather he wandered from place to place. Through his journeys, he met many people, showing kindness and humility to them at the same time telling them about the Word of God. News of the second man spread throughout the land, and soon, the people forgot his previous reputation as the son of sinners. After five years of gaining knowledge through adventures and experiences, the second man became known as a Wise Man throughout all the land. For the rest of his days, he remained happy and content.

The third man, however, became complacent. He grew confident that he, and he alone, had tricked God into securing a place in heaven for himself. Over his seven years of supposed service, the third man grew more and more dependent on himself and put less and less trust in God as his Savior. He grew to be secluded and bitter, and he didn't follow God's command to spread His Word. Sadly, for the rest of his days, the third man remained angry and unfulfilled.

Therefore, those who put their trust in man will never see the Kingdom of God. However, those who put their trust in the Lord are blessed throughout their lives.

The End


End file.
